rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight Hayleigh of Astora
'''Knight Hayleigh of Astora '''is a mysterious near insane Hedge (or Errant, if you prefer) Knight played by the user KnightHayley on World 42 that can be found wondering the dark lands of Morytania in search of "her very own sun". She was made as a freelance character for the player's introduction into Morytanian role-play but ended up as an agent for Lothorian Foryx of the Foryx Coven. Personality Knight Hayleigh of Astora is a very cheerful and optimistic woman despite being surrounded by evil and sly beings in the dark lands of Morytania- A rare sight in Morytania I'd say. Some might call her a bit crazy however. She constantly babbles on about being "undead" and "searching for her very own sun" in the dark lands of Morytania. She claims to have turned herself undead and believes to hail from a land called "Astora". Most people would just believe her insane, of course. But above all of that, she has very strong chivalric and honorable values that she tries to uphold in high regard all the while constantly facing death in the face. Appearance Physical Knight Hayleigh of Astora stands at around 5'8 and has a muscular athletic build to her body. Her skin would be slightly tanned and smooth looking with relatively no blemishes or scars, despite being a Knight. Facial Knight Hayleigh would be relatively youthful and attractive looking, with a face of a noblewoman and strong features. She'd also have a few freckles located underneath her eyes and on her nose. Her eyes would be of a light blue color, and her straight long hair to be of a bright blonde that runs all the way down towards the midsection of her back. History Start To start, absolutely nothing is known of Knight Hayleigh of Astora's past. She had just woken up one day in the swamps of forever dark of Morytania. Though, from the moment she woke up she knew she was a woman on a mission. To be an honorable Knight assisting those and need, and to find her "very own sun". She wandered the swamp combating rouge vampyres, ghouls, ghosts, and werewolves for days until she reached the village of Canifis. Exhausted, she wandered into the local pub and rested near the back. Fortunately for her because she was hidden inside of her armor and smelled of swamp, the werewolves of Canifis did not detect her human scent. Minutes later, Knight Hayleigh started to smell something very foul coming from the location she was standing in. She couldn't figure it out, but little did she know a crocodile monster hiding just outside the window was playing with her by placing foul smelling mud on her reinforced wooden shield and a leaf onto her helmet. She was not aware of this monster so she just stood in place, resting and waiting. Eventually, about an hour into her time in the pub a peculiar figure walked in and took interest in Knight Hayleigh. They talked for a little while, and before Hayleigh was about to get out the peculiar man attacked her. She succesfully evaded his attack and thus he started using magic against her in an attempt to kill her. The werewolf bartender lady kicked them two out, and just as she went outside the crocodile monster that was messing with her earlier hoisted her up and ran with her west. She was startled and demanded he put her down, but he refused until the peculiar man caught up to the two. Finally, as she was put down a strange shadowy portal with tendrils appeared and captured Knight Hayleigh by sucking her into the portal, teleporting her down to Foryx held Burgh De Rott. Captured Enfuriated that she was taken from her fight dishonorably, Knight Hayleigh had found herself before two Vampyres and a Werewolf after a brief encounter with some sort of shade creature with cyan eyes which spooked her. One of the two Vampyres happened to be the second in control of the Foryx Coven. She had tried challenging the Vampyres to an honour duel but they had humerously declined and instead insulted her title and name by nearly enslaving her. Oddly enough, she wasn't used as a tithe or wasn't even treated like cattle. She was just insulted and bound down literally powerless. Along with that, they had removed her helmet- thus revealing her face! Because Knight Hayleigh kept disobeying and being disobedient, she was thrown into shallow water near the wall as a brief punishment. After a short while, the same crocodile monster that had tried taking her in Canifis somehow found out where she was and popped out of the water! He clamped onto her feet with his steely strong bite and tried pulling her under the water, but the two Vampyres had "saved" her from the crocodile and the monster was forced to retreat. Little did Knight Hayleigh know was that this crocodile was going to try and save her. Later that night, Knight Hayleigh was given a quaint and small little cottage to stay in for the time being and was no longer treated as a slave. In fact, there were two sets of fine clothes to be found in her cottage along with a small bookshelf of books pertaining to Morytania and Vampyres. An Honored Guest Knight Hayleigh found it quite odd- Why was she the only human in the city that wasn't being tithed or treated like cattle? None of the Vampyres bothered her, and she was even allowed to roam the city with a juvinate escort. It was a question she found herself loosing sleep to. The next day, after Hayleigh had changed into proper clothes that were left for her and had read up a bit on Morytania and Vampyres, a juvinate Vampyre knocked on her cottage door and was ordered to give her a tour of the city. Knight Hayleigh agreed and walked about with the juvinate. The juvinate answered many of her questions except why she was being treated as a guest rather than cattle. She was all but satisfied. Even the juvinate was avoiding her question. Why? At the end of the tour, the juvinate brought her back to her cottage and she was left alone for the rest of the day to relax and study. The next day wasn't all too eventful. She had just stayed in her cottage in front of a fire to keep warm and read the books. However, that night, a man armed with a silver sickle knocked violently on her cottage door. Opening the door, she'd find the murdered body of the juvinate that had given her the tour before the sick looking man with the sickle. The man had grabbed Hayleigh by the arm and ran into the dead of night through thick rain and fog. Eventually, the two came to a hideout and the man revealed himself to be "Levente". He told her about the Myreque and warned her of the Vampyres and their plan to take her over the wall within the week. Levente seemed confused as to why she wasn't being tithed.. After a short conversation, Hayleigh was released back to her cottage before the Vampyres found she was missing. The next morning, however, she was dragged out into the square by a group of juvinates and was escorted to a separate cottage, where a werewolf named Nestor was waiting. They found out that the juvinate that gave her the tour was murdered and wanted to know why, so they threatened Hayleigh's life unless she told them who killed him. Technically Hayleigh gave the man away by saying he was armed with a silver sickle but refused to say where he came from or what his name was. So, Nestor was about to injure her when the shade that Hayleigh first encountered when she was teleported to Burgh De Rott came down and supernaturally hurt Nestor to save Hayleigh. Nestor's back was broke, and the shade had ordered Hayleigh to care to him and nurture him to proper health or else she'd be killed. Not really having a choice, Hayleigh spent the next three days caring to Nestor, the wolf that despised her gutts. As the days went by Nestor grew a bit more fond of her and the two didn't hate eachother as much. The Foryx Agent Finally, on the third day, Hayleigh's question was answered. Hayleigh was taken over the Great Vyre Wall into Mieyrditch with Rosemarie Foryx to meet with the patriarch of the coven, Lothorian Foryx. Lothorian made a rare public appearance in front of Hayleigh and the two exchanged convorsation. Or, well, Lothorian ordered her around. He had stated that fate smiled upon her and that she was simply lucky- for at the time he needed a human to do his bidding. With that, he burned a mark of the Foryx Coven into her right shoulder marking her magically with his royal blood so that he may keep track of her and briefed her of her first assignment. She was told that Nestor and her were to make a diplomatic appearance in the Kingdom of Misthilan in front of the Queen. Hayleigh's job was to really provide an escort. She really had no choice but to do it, so hesitantly she had accepted. The morning of the next day was the day they were to depart, so Hayleigh recieved a proper bath and Lothorian gifted her masterfully crafted white metal armor to bribe her further. This pushed her over the edge and was more than happy to accept. The next morning, Hayleigh and Nestor traveled through the swamp, across the Paterdomus, and into the Silvera Valley. Hayleigh did not know that brighter lands existed outside of Misthalin, and she was amazed that she could actually see the sun! This land was wonderful! Her feeling of joy did not last that long, however. The sun was starting to set, and the two grew tired. So, as they went to set up camp Nestor smelled a human and donkey nearby. Nestor forced him and her to hide behind a bush and watch the poor farmer pass with his donkey. He seemed to be a jolly man, only wanting to sell his carrots to the monks at the Paterdomus. Unfortunately Nestor was hungry. Hayleigh tried to stop him, but ultimately Lothorian stopped her through his mark and Hayleigh couldn't help but witness the murder of the farmer and his donkey. Nestor starting digging in to his meal and offered Hayleigh the donkey meat but she honorably refused. She could not partake in this murder. So, as Nestor ate and finished building camp, Hayleigh dug a small hole in the ground, buried the man's remains, and whispered a small prayer for the dead so that he may rest in peace- hopefully. That night, Hayleigh did not eat. Four uneventful days afterwards, Hayleigh and Nestor were finally close to the city of Varrock. Along the path they encountered two miners on their way back from the Wilderness. Nestor ordered Hayleigh to make peace with them, so she did. Hayleigh and Nestor requested a ride to Varrock by carraige and the miners generously agreed. This cut they're walking time down by at least half of a day. As they entered the city, in which Hayleigh awed at it'd beauty and architexture, Nestor and Hayleigh parted ways with the two miners after Hayleigh was forced to pay them with the desceased farmer's gold Nestor took from his corpse a couple of days back. So Nestor and Hayleigh approached the castle and requested to get inside to see the Queen. It took a bit of talking but eventually they were let in. Nestor gave his message to the Queen, but she was not happy with a werewolf in her throneroom. The Queen also found it odd how Nestor and Hayleigh were together, but she seemed to piece it together and though Hayleigh to be stuck with him against her will. Anyway, after a heated discussion, Nestor and Hayleigh quickly left with their mission accomplished, back to the dark lands of Morytania. However, before they were able to set course back to Morytania they were ordered by Lothorian to deliver the same message they gave the Queen of Misthalin to the White Knights of Falador. Hayleigh was a little dissapointed to hear this, mainly because she wanted to get back to "friendly" territory and take a bath, but she was ordered to do so and that is what they must do. So the next 3 days were spent traveling to Falador. Over these 3 days, Nestor grew very fon of Hayleigh and the two eventually became friendly. So anyway they reached Falador and Hayleigh approached the castle requesting the commander. The commander came out and Hayleigh led him to Nestor where Nestor relayed the message. Satisfied the White Knight Commander got the message, the two finally were able to head back to Morytania. Before they were able to leave Asgarnia, two rougish White Knights had found Hayleigh and Nestor and attempted to execute Hayleigh for being a "witch". Just before they were able to, Nestor jumped to her rescue and killed one of the Knights. Hayleigh was enfuriated. How dare they approach her without warning! Trying to kill her with dishonor! So she attempted to duel the other Knight, but before they could battle Nestor went to kill him as well. Although Hayleigh did not approve of duel interferences, Hayleigh was too angry to care. Nestor offered Hayleigh do deliver the killing blow, so with that she sliced the Knight's neck after allowing him to finish a prayer. Hayleigh and Nestor burried the bodies and Hayleigh said another prayer for the dead. That night they found a hot spring near the border of Misthalin and Hayleigh was able to cleanse herself only the slightest. Four days later they finally made it back to Morytania on a mission accomplished, and Nestor and Hayleigh split ways. Trivia *Does this character seem familiar? ... Well it should be. If not, you better buy the game 'Dark Souls'. Knight Hayleigh of Astora was directly inspired by the character Solaire of Astora *Knight Hayleigh of Astora is one of my favorite characters to play thus far. *She had started with absolutely 0 amount of history to her name. A blank slate to be worked on. *On her figure, she'd have a glowing white soapstone and two orange flasks. What they do, nobody knows. *Unofficially Knight Hayleigh of Astora hails from the land of Astora in Lordran from the Dark Souls universe. *She is considered of noble blood in her home land. *Unfortunately, Knight Hayleigh of Astora does not feel safe or comfortable outside armor. *Her favorite color is yellow. Category:Knight Category:Morytania Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters